


Sunshine Kisses

by RestlesslyRoaming



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life???, incomplete work, pynch - Freeform, soft, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlesslyRoaming/pseuds/RestlesslyRoaming
Summary: Ronan Lynch loved to dream about light.





	Sunshine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This work is incomplete!!
> 
> So basically I just finished reading the Raven Cycle last week and really wanted to write something having to do with Ronan and his feelings towards light and Adam Parrish. While writing this fic I started to feel as though I was trailing off from the main plot points and decided not to finish writing it.
> 
> Now, that being said, I like what I’ve written so far and still want to share it so I’m going to go ahead and post it here as is. If it somehow is well received and anyone wants to read more please leave a comment and let me know and I’ll get right on that!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and again, please don’t hesitate to leave any comments or criticism you’d like!

A lot of scary things like to hide in the dark, Ronan knew this better than anyone else. There had once been a time when he would have kept himself awake for days just so that he wouldn’t have to face the horrors that nestled themselves deep in the back of his mind. The darkness brought with it the feeling of discomfort and anxiety, nightmares of death and tragedy, or evens sometimes unwelcome memories from a painful past. It was because of all of this that made it so easy for Ronan to love dreaming about light so much, the difference between the two was incomparable.

Darkness and shadows made Ronan feel like he needed to keep an eye glanced over his shoulder at all times, always on high alert for someone or something that might want to harm him or those he cared about. It filled his mind with worry after worry, and question after question. Light on the other hand was much different. The sensation it brought with its presence made everything feel as though a gust of fresh air had just blown through a room that had previously been filled to the brim with smoke. It allowed Ronan a chance to breath, inhaling slowly through his nostrils and exhaling from his mouth. It allowed the relaxation of constantly tense shoulders, and gave a chance for some much needed rest. Light brought with it memories of the stories Niall Lynch would tell his three sons when they were young, the smell of fresh cut grass in the early morning breeze, and images of Aurora Lynch’s gentle, loving smile; all of which helped Ronan stay grounded and feel safe in situations that would have easily left him feeling exactly the opposite. Ronan loved the light, sometimes more than he loved himself, and it wasn’t until recently that he had started to realized that he was almost always shrouded in the warm, comforting embrace it kissed upon his skin. At first he didn’t think much of it, but then something Opal had said got him thinking…

“You seem happier lately, Kerah.”

That was it, a simple sentence told to him in passing as the young dream girl picked purple berries off a bush in the forest that wasn’t Cabeswater and shoved them in her mouth. They had not been talking before she said anything, the two of them simply quietly enjoying one another’s company while they observed their surroundings and listened to the trees around them. Ronan wondered if that was why the statement had caught him so off guard, it was just so...out of the blue and unexpected. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” had been his snappy reply at the time, but the thing was, he knew Opal was right, and she did too. He was happier and continued to be with each passing day.

~~~~~~~~

“Why the hell shouldn’t I be happy,” Ronan questioned himself days after his visit to the forest that wasn’t Cabsewaster, Opal’s question repeating itself over and over again in his head as he sat silently on the living room floor of his family’s home, staring blankly over at the nearest wall across from him. “There’s plenty of reasons for me to be happy…”

The thought itself came as a small surprise to even Ronan, the dreamer knowing fully well that if anyone had asked him a year ago if he were happy his answer would have been much different...but that was then, a time when the memory of Niall Lynch having been murdered and his body left bloodied for his middle son to discover was still fresh in the mind, a time where the two eldest Lynch brothers couldn’t even stand being in the same room as one another without the risk of fists flying, a time when Ronan had hated himself so very much... 

But that was then, and this was now. 

Now Ronan’s life felt like an oddly satisfying dream that he could never wake up from. It was a dream where there was no more Aglionby Academy and he never had to set foot into that suffocating prison of a school again. It was a dream where he could go back and forth and back and forth from Monmouth Manufacturing to The Barns as much as he wanted for however long as he wanted without the risk of getting himself or his brothers into trouble. It was a dream where Ronan didn’t mind it so much when his phone buzzed with a picture or text notification or two...or five from Gansey describing the sights he, Blue, and Henry saw as they trekked across the country together. It was a dream where all of these things compiled together in his everyday life to form every teeny tiny piece of Ronan’s happiness and make him feel like he could finally live his life contently, the way he’d always wanted.

All of those things made Ronan happy, all of those things made Ronan’s life full of the bright light he loved so much and then...

—and then there was Adam Parrish.


End file.
